


The Unofficial Probably Not True Tales of the Marauders years 1-7

by vampireluver23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireluver23/pseuds/vampireluver23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Potter and Vera Pumvile had always been close after all they were cousins. But when James goes away to Hogwarts leaving ten year old Vera behind for a year he comes back and changes. She can't wait to join him and his new friends at Hogwarts and when the time comes everything falls apart. </p><p>Fall Vera as she goes through her life at Hogwarts and what happened while the Marauders were at school?</p><p>---My whole point is to answer some question using my imagination of what I believe happened in the MArauder era. Questiosn like: why does James hate Snape? How do James and Lily get together? Why is Gilderoy greedy for fame? Why is Bellatrix and crazy bitch? I am not sure if the years are accurate but what the hey? Everything's possible in a fanfic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unofficial Probably Not True Tales of the Marauders years 1-7

Chapter One:

The Marauders

 

How could I describe James Potter? He was smart, brave, cunning, daring, caring (although he didn’t like showing it), creative, arrogant, cocky, a brilliant Quidditch player, a ladies man, and… my cousin.

I was very close to my cousin; we always hung out before he started school. But Hogwarts had changed him, but I didn’t know how much until he returned for summer break.

He had wrote to me during the school year and I had seen him for Christmas break. Even then he talked about his three friends: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. He really cared for them and he couldn’t wait for me to meet them.

A few weeks into summer, James visited me at my home bring along a boy with long dark hair and grey eyes.

“Vera,” James said, “This is my best friend, Sirius Black.” He motioned to the boy. “Sirius this is my favorite cousin, Vera Pumvile. She will be a first year this year.”

“Good to meet you, Vera. What house are you hoping for?” He asked politely.

“Gryffindor, like James.” I said. I really did want Gryffindor, I mean James and his friends were in Gryffindor. If Sirius was anything like the others, they would just as nice.

“From what James has said about you I think you will be in Gryffindor.”

“Thanks.” I replied.

The rest of the summer James talked about Gryffindor, how awful Slytherins were and how they tormented a poor kid by the name of Snape. I pitied the boy for whatever he had done to James must have been bad to get the treatment James did to him. As much as I loved and admired James, I still knew that he was vicious to his enemies and this poor Snape was defiantly his enemy.

James had always been passionate and a leader, so naturally the more he had talked about the alluring Hogwarts the more I was yearning for September 1st.

It was one day that I heard a name that Sirius had mentioned causing the bad boy James Potter to blush furiously. I had been so shocked I couldn’t remember the name he had said.

We were skipping a head of James when I bumped into someone in Daigon Alley. He had think greasy black hair that fell around his pale slim face, he wore black clothes over his pale scrawny body.

“I am so sorry!” I apologized helping him up.

“Sev? Are you okay?” A redheaded girl with green eyes said running up to him.

“I’m fine.” Was this the boy that James tormented?

“Oh hello, I am—“ The redheaded girl had started but was cut off by James.

“Lily! What are you doing here?” James asked. If you didn’t know him as well as I did you would have thought he was calm but I could see he was nervous.

Lily responded, “Getting my school stuff. Why else would I be here?” She brushed him off. She turned to the boy, “Come one of Severus, bye James, bye Sirius.” She said taking Severus’s hand and walking away.

I could see that Sirius was trying to hold back a grin, “Well, weren’t you smooth?” Sirius teased.

“Shut up, Sirius.” James replied grumpily.

“Do you like that Lily girl?” I inquired me and Sirius both enjoying seeing him like this.

“Her name is Lily Evans and no I don’t. That’s ridiculous why would you even think that?” He replied waving me off and me and Sirius shared a look that said he totally does. I giggled but stopped when James growled at me to stop so when he walked towards Florish and Berts me and Sirius cracked up laughing. Then ran to catch up with James. When we walked in James was staring at a tall blonde boy--with hair down to his shoulders--that looked a few years older than him. 

"Watch where you're going Potter." The blonde boy snapped. 

"Malfoy, looking girly as always." James replied walking away and showing me where to get my books. I glanced back at the boy.

"Who is he?" 

"Head boy of Slytherin, he is so obnixous." Sirius explained. "He hates all Gryffindors, but he has a special resevered hatred for James." Well, if he hates James then I hate him to, I decided to myself. 

"Oh, he doesn't sound very nice." I replied distracted by a book with a shiny red cover. I flipped through the pages absently mindedly. "I have a question." I looked at James, "Is there anyone at school who likes you?" 

He glared at me and I smiled back at him innocently. "Yes, my friends, my teachers, professor dumbledore." he stopped, "Why?"

"Because it seems like a lot of people aren't...uh...fans of you. Like Lily, Snape, that Malfoy boy." I listed off. 

"Let's go." James said pulling me out of the store and dragging me home. 

 

Days went by as I grew anixous for my first year, the days were slowly passing and it made the nerves I had grow in size. Eventually after it felt like years the day came. I dressed in a grey skirt, green blouse and black shoes. I was already when James and his parents picked us mine up and we went to King's Cross. 

Now my family were prue-bloods, but we weren't prejudice against non-pruebloods, eletists called us "blood tratiors" but we were just opened minded. To us a muggle could marry a wizard and muggles could have wizard childern.


End file.
